


Getting Over It

by KASER (K_SeraSera)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, IntSys lost their Faye rights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Should I tag Faye/Alm if she isn't actually attracted to him?, Slow Build, Slow Burn, internalized heteronormativity, she's my daughter now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_SeraSera/pseuds/KASER
Summary: Faye's mother always said that she would find her prince charming one day and settle down to make a family, but Faye has always found all boys gross.. until she meets young Alm.If she isn't totally repulsed by a boy then that must mean she likes him.. right..?
Relationships: Background Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Efi | Faye & Alm, Efi | Faye & Mycen, Efi | Faye/Silque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Getting Over It

_“One day you’re going to grow up and marry your very own prince.”_ That’s what her mother would always say. 

Faye never understood the sentiment. All the boys around her were gross and smelly. Even the ones that weren’t her little brothers.

Gray and Tobin always spent all day wrangling the farm animals and playing pranks on everyone, including each other. Kliff was a snotty crybaby, and that other kid barely existed, always spacing out into the distance. What was his name again? Al-something. Al.. Alvin maybe..? 

Whatever, it didn’t matter.

Faye had no interest in weird boys anyway. They had cooties.

More importantly, Uncle Mycen was off on his super secret job again. He never told anyone where he’d go for months on end, but Faye was convinced it had something to do with horses. 

Uncle Mycen really liked horses.

Every time he came back he’d always bring everybody a souvenir, and everyone would always gather around the gates of Ram Village to greet him. He was like the cool village Uncle, being super strong, while giving everyone lots of headpats. 

Faye liked headpats.

One time, while mid-pat, Faye offhandedly mentioned this to him. He chuckled at her and said she could call him Uncle if she wanted. With a little puff to her chest the girl proudly proclaimed to the village that he was her Uncle now. Her parents were in stitches for the rest of the night. 

With Uncle Mycen gone it was her job to take care of his house. Though, technically that weird kid lived there too ( _He was his grandson?? Apparently?? How could someone so lame be related to cool Uncle Mycen? It didn’t make any sense._ ) So Faye was on babysitting duty as well.

☆☆☆

The first time Faye walked into the house she heard a _plop_ as she stepped down on the gooey floor.

Wait.

Floors weren’t supposed to be gooey.

She looked down.

Then at the rest of the room.

Then at the slimy walls.

And then at the kid teetering on a stool above the stove. She suspected that all this muck was supposed to be food once. 

Probably.

Faye took ten quick steps forward before forcefully relocating the potential fire hazard from the kitchen. 

“Sorry.” The boy being dragged looked down sheepishly. 

“If you're really sorry then you’ll stay put here, and- Don’t. Touch. _Anything_.” 

The weird kid sat down on the stool, put his hands in his lap and nodded enough to propel a small flower skyward.

Faye looked back at the mess and sighed. _This was going to be a long day._

☆☆☆

Three hours and two tired arms later, disaster was finally averted. She looked over.

The kid, though still sitting, had turned to gaze out the window some time ago. Faye inched behind to peer over his shoulder. 

In the distance, she could see Gray and Tobin up to their usual antics, with poor Kliff as the victim this time. They’d tied him to the back of a sheep and were chasing it back and forth across the meadow. Faye would never understand boys.

The kid beside her remained entranced. Staring at the scene longingly. She bumped his shoulder with her elbow, startling him from his little reverie. 

“You know you can just go out and play with them right? You don’t need to be stuck cooped up here all the time.”

The kid shifted in his seat a little before smiling sadly at the floor. “But we’re not friends. It’s not like I can just ruin their fun like that. It’d be rude and weird.”

_Oh, so he was one of_ **_those_ **. Faye felt a headache coming on and massaged her temples.

“Trust me, Gray and Tobin would be more than happy to have someone new to torture. Plus I think Kliff might appreciate an extra pair of hands to defend him. I can’t be his personal bodyguard all the time.”

The kid hesitated for a minute before looking up at her. “..Would you come with me?”

Faye glanced at the window, then back at the kid, with his desperate puppy eyes gazing up at her.

“Okay fine.” She relented. The boy beamed up at her with a smile that could rival the sun.

“Thanks so much!” And with that he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her outside.

Faye was so caught off guard by the blinding grin and warm hand in hers, that she had barely enough time to process the sudden 180 degree shift in mood.

_Huh,_ she thought to herself. _I guess that works._

As they neared the chaotic trio, Faye saw the exact moment that Gray spotted their joined hands. He smirked at her, and before she could open her mouth to stop him he loudly blurted out.

“Wow Faye I didn’t know you had a _BOYFRIEND_ ~”

A very tired and annoyed Faye grabbed Gray by the collar of his tunic with her free hand, and slightly lifted him off the ground.

“This,” She replied coldly “Is your newest victim and not my problem, so I’d appreciate it if you could cut the bullshit.” She then dropped him on the ground, and Gray winced as he rubbed his sore behind.

The kid beside her let go of her hand and let out an embarrassed chuckle, “Um hi. My name is Alm. Would you like to be friends?”

Gray blinked up at the awkward smile before waving over Tobin, who walked over, rope in hand, with Kliff tied to the exhausted sheep. 

As Tobin caught up to Gray he slung his arm over his shoulder before looking over at Faye and the new face. 

“Heyyyy, isn't that the loner kid that never leaves his house?” Gray swatted him on the head before automatically replying, “You idiot! You can't just call people loners to their faces!”

Faye let out a tired smile at their antics, before going over to save Kliff from his fluffy, smothering fate. 

“I’m not an idiot. You’re the idiot. IDIOT.” Tobin smugly replied, as if saying “idiot” three times in a row didn’t also make him an idiot.

Alm watched the back in forth for a while, before letting out a slight chuckle, distracting the two from their regular banter. 

“Um. Yeah. I’m Alm the hopefully former loner. Wanna be friends?” He awkwardly smiled.

Tobin stared at him for a moment, before crossing his arms. “Only if you can beat me and Gray in a fight!” 

Gray slapped his friend on the back. “Oh good idea! I guess even dumbasses can have a brain sometimes!”

“HEY!-”

“Alright,” the new kid interrupted. “If that's all then I won't hold back.” He had a confident gleam in his eyes that contrasted greatly with the hesitance showed early.

Tobin broke out of Gray hold and sauntered over to stand right in front of the kid.

“Think you’re hot shit, huh? Well, I’ll have you know fighting is my best skill!” 

A “His only skill” could be heard in the distance, but Tobin ignored it.

Alm’s eyes sparked in challenge. “Bring it on,” He taunted.

Tobin laughed before lunging at him, trying to pin him in a chokehold like Gray did earlier. 

The kid easily bent back Tobin’s arm and spun him around, landing him face first in the dirt. Alm sat on his back and grinned brightly. “I win,” he announced.

“Beginners luck,” Tobin huffed, before tossing the kid off and walking over to Gray, who chuckled and poked at the dirt stains on his face. 

Gray cracked his knuckles, “Guess it’s me next.”

The tussle ended just as quickly as it started. Faye who had until then been occupied getting Kliff to stop rubbing snot all over her dress, watched impressed. 

Gray attempting to brush the dirt off his already filthy tunic, looked up at his newest rival and held out a hand. Alm grabbed it and pulled him up. 

“Guess you’re one of us now,” Gray winked. “Welcome to the best squad in all of Ram village.”

Faye wanted to roll her eyes at the comment, but Alm looked happy, so she smiled instead. She led the now wrung out Kliff over and held his other hand. “I hope we can all become good friends.”

Alm blinked at her and tossed out a sunny smile, patting her head in appreciation.

Faye stilled for a moment, before letting herself just bask in the warmth beside her.

_Maybe boys weren’t so bad after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I've played Echoes: SOV, so if I wind up getting some of the canon wrong then don't be surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm here to fix Faye's character, because IntSys pushed her to the sidelines when she had so much potential. So consider this Faye's redemption arc.
> 
> ☆☆☆
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3, so I'm still getting the hang of the tags system. Updates will probably be sporadic, depending on my mood.


End file.
